A Ciela Tale
by xXSkinnyJeansXx
Summary: What if it was never Ciel, but Ciela? What if a scandalous relationship between a certain engaged lady of the household, and a butler? Romance, drama, humor, mystery, violence, action, and maybe even a little supense. Read to find out... Sorry that summary sounded horrible


**Please leave comments this is my first fanfic. (WARNING: there will be bad grammar) I encourage criticism, as long as it's not harsh, and leave tips/advice if u can thnx. ^_^ Enjoy**

Ciela stretched her arms high above her head, while the sunlight seeped through the sheer curtains onto her face. Sadly, ladies did not wake up with elegance as the door creaked open revealing long messy navy hair tangled and spread across the bed along with her limbs, while drool dribbled down her chin onto the pillow and her frilly white night-gown had hiked up dangerously close to revealing the creamy white skin of indecent territories, however, the butler was not the least bit phased, since it was a daily ritual of her waking up inelegantly. She sleepily rubbed her eyes until realization dawned on her and she straightened her hair, wiped the drool of her chin, and fixed her night-gown in an attempt to regain her composure.

'What a prideful young soul' the utter thought in disdain, while carefully setting out the tea accompanied with crumpets. She rose to full height in order to let off an heir of dignity as she strode to her desk full of paperwork, but not before grabbing a sweet and cup of tea.

The butler coughed and hid a smirk, when he held up her garments watching her face flush red in embarrassment. She stomped towards him snatched the outfit and slammed the door to her study, desperate to hide her tomato red face and deep blue eyes that always seemed to betray her emotions.

"Milady, do you require assistance?," Sebastian teased knowing her unbearable distaste for lacing corsets and dressing herself. His attentive ears picked up her heavy sigh as she reluctantly muttered for him to dress her for the day.

A mischievous grin etched itself onto his face as he slowly opened the door to reveal a blushing teen. She had the corset loosely wrapped around her torso waiting to be tightened. The dashing tall butler had accompanied her for many years, but the embarrassment and indecency of a man tending to her every whim made her feel weak, especially when it came to something as simple as changing clothes. The butler quickly and efficiently laced her corset, and was now slipping a intricate dress over her head resting on her hoop skirt, while she held her arms up like an innocent child. He layered her petticoats noticing, the way her lips and cheeks were puffed out in a pouting position and her deadly glare that screamed 'Don't treat me like a helpless child, you foolish demon'. He brushed off the insult that her expressive eyes told accompanied with a sour aura that was bound to make his day miserable.

The insufferable yet beautifully cold persona she always held up, contrary to her broken and restless soul pleading for revenge was enough to make any demon seek her from the pits of hell to the untouchable gates of heaven.

She gracefully strutted to the carriage with a mask of dignity and authority that would have made even the most conning and cruel criminals think twice about crossing her path. They say a woman on a mission is the most dangerous kind the love struck demon thought. It was questionable if love struck was even the right word, since a demon was incapable of the blissful emotion of love. A mind numbing illusion humans call love that makes their lives seem easier has slipped out of the grasp of every hellish creature. The butler was snapped out of his reverie as his young master of the phantom hive household impatiently demanded that he start the carriage.

She sighed in annoyance, "You shouldn't stand in a ignorant daze, how is anybody supposed to take the Phantomhive name seriously if my own butler waste time in day dreams?" She made sure to leave a stinging venom in her voice, smug that she caught a moment to reprimand her seemingly perfect butler.

He faked smiled, bowed, and apologized, "My lady, I deeply apologize for getting distracted while working under the Phantomhive household." The demon briefly gave directions before swiftly and accurately entering the carriage with perfect pristine. Sadly, the lady of the house struggled into getting in the carriage even with the assistance of her butler. She sent him a sharp look warning him not to mention her clumsiness.

The horses slowed to a stop at the Milford Manor of her fiancé, since she was a marriageable age of fifteen. The navy haired beauty massaged her temples in annoyance mentally preparing herself that this man only wanted her title and to take over the Funtom company that she had strived and suffered to make successful. Her small nimble fingers quickly untied her black eyepatch, and carefully adjusted her dark blue bangs. She placed a seemingly innocent smile on her face, while boiling with rage over meeting her fiancé for the first time.

"He's probably a horrible crude beast," she spoke bitterly. Her butler remained silent, while helping her out of the carriage. She practiced appearing dainty and polite with a fake smile before they strode up to the magnificent oak door. Soft rapping echoed, through the mansion, as the dashing tall pale raven haired demon knocked. The door slowly creeped open revealing...


End file.
